Board games incorporating square or rectangular playing fields with alternating patterns of playing spaces or positions are well known. In some of these games (e.g., checkers) the playing pieces are arranged entirely on one color or shade of playing space, and may never be placed upon the other alternating colored or shaded playing space. In other games using a similar checkerboard pattern (e.g., chess) each set of playing pieces for each player includes pieces which may move from one color or shade of playing position to another; the alternating colors or shades are merely for the purpose of marking the boundaries of each of the positions.
In each of the above games, the rules limiting each of the playing pieces to specific playing positions are quite rigid and inflexible, and in most cases, a piece limited to one pattern of moves may not be transposed from one color or shade of playing position to another. Moreover, no provision is made for a specific playing piece which may cause other playing pieces to transpose, or for multiple moves involving transposition of pieces for one side.
In the interest of a more challenging board game which may require use of all of the playing positions on the game board, a board game is provided which provides for the transposition of most of the different playing pieces from one playing space to another adjacent playing space of a pair of conjugate playing spaces. Most of the individual playing pieces may be transposed by the players of the game as desired, or alternatively each player may control a specialized playing piece which causes other playing pieces to be transposed when such pieces are under the influence of the transposing piece. Accordingly, multiple moves of the various playing pieces may be required during a given player's turn, depending upon the arrangement of the playing pieces, which adds to the challenge of the game in comparison with other known games.